


(Not so) little sacrifices.

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa loved a dragon and the dragon married her for love.





	(Not so) little sacrifices.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody stop me from writing more Daensa fanfics.

_Who would ever dare to love a dragon?_

_No one will ever marry me for love._

Sansa loved a dragon and the dragon married her for love.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa looked into the mirror, examining her reflection. She was wearing her wedding gown. It was blue and made of silk. And light, unlike the ones she was used to. So light, it felt like she wasn’t wearing anything, very summery and suitable for the warm weather.

It was refreshing to say the least. Last time Sansa lived in King’s Landing, she would always wear thick gowns, just a little cooler than the ones she wore at home, but this time was different… This time, _everything_ was different.

When she was just a girl, she came to King’s Landing to marry the prince and become its future Queen. It never happened. She lived there as a prisoner of the Lannisters. She was forced to marry a midget. She was both physically and psychologically tortured.

And when she finally escaped, she found an even worse fate in the hands of Ramsay Bolton.  

And now there she was, years later, getting ready for her wedding. Getting ready to become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Sansa was certain she would never marry for love, that no one would ever _want_ to marry her for love.

Then the Dragon Queen came along. Sansa hated her with a passion, she hated her for taken her home -the home they had just won back-, she hated her for not giving the North its much deserved independence.

She hated Daenerys until Daenerys kissed her on the lips before she left to fight Cersei Lannister for the Iron Throne.

“When I win, I will make you my Queen.” Daenerys told her after breaking the kiss. She had an arrogant smile on her lips that Sansa wanted to slap off her face.

But Sansa was never one for violence. So she kissed the smile off Daenerys’ face instead.

They kissed for what seemed to be hours, until they were both out of breath. And when they went to Sansa’s chamber that evening, they kissed all over each other’s body.

When Daenerys made love to her that night, Sansa learned that she loved to have sex. And that she also loved the Dragon Queen.

_Love and hate are two sides of the same coin._

“I will make you my Queen.” Daenerys promised after she took Sansa to heavens, under the furs in her parents’ bed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys had never been so nervous in her whole life. Not that she would ever admit it. She was about to get married to the last person she ever thought she would.

Sansa. Her sweet broken hearted wolf. How could Daenerys _not_ love her? The very first day she met the redhead beauty, she knew she wanted to make her hers. Not even Sansa’s cold and rude attitude changed her mind.

Daenerys could see how broken the younger woman was. She knew everything Sansa went through. She knew Sansa had survived many torments just like herself. They were two broken souls, two women hardened by time.

They were just the same. A broken dragon and a broken wolf. And Daenerys loved her more than she could explain with words. She wanted Sansa to be her whole world, she wanted to make her happy, to bring the smile back to her perfect lips.

Sansa looked so very pretty when she smiled.

And now Sansa was going to be all hers.

Her wife. Her lover. Her Queen. Her savior.

She saved Daenerys from darkness. She saved her from _herself._ She brought the light back into her life and she loved her for who she was.

Daenerys always thought that nobody would ever dare to love her. Nobody would ever dare to love a dragon. But Sansa Stark did.

She loved Daenerys and she did not submit to her like everyone else. Daenerys loved that; again, not that she would ever say that much out loud. She loved it that Sansa talked back to her and told her when she was wrong. She loved how Sansa defied her. She loved that fighter the redhead had inside.

They were two sides of the same coin.

They were ice and fire.

And together, they were enormous. Too big for anyone to take down. Too big to let anything get to them. Together, they were powerful. Together, they were perfect.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“I swore I would never come back to this city. And look at me now.” Sansa told her wife, the first time they sat side by side on their thrones.

“You were born to sit on that throne, you were born to be Queen. It just wasn’t the right time. And it wasn’t the right person.” Daenerys said, reaching to touch her wife’s cheek and stroke it with her thumb.

“I couldn’t be happier that the right person happened to be you.” Sansa said and they both smiled. “I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.”

“As I love you, my love.”

Sansa smiled again and held Daenerys’ hand, squeezing it softly. “Now there is only one thing I want to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“What about the North?”

Daenerys sighed, hardening her face for a moment and then she just chuckled, shaking her head a little. “Please, don’t ever change.”

Sansa smiled as she kissed her wife’s hand. “Oh, I won’t. You will have to listen to me complain about it until you give the North its independence.”  

Daenerys smiled widely and so did Sansa. It's true that fire melts ice and it’s also true that ice kills fire. And Daenerys knew she would end up conceding independence to the North. For Sansa. Because she loved her and that’s what you do for love.

(Not so) little sacrifices.


End file.
